Nightmare
by Harbinger XIII
Summary: His God, his Hero, his Idol, his whole world lay dead in front of him. (One shot.) Please, review whether you like it or hate it!


It was their usual morning patrol. The sun had just started to come up and the deep blackness in the sky was starting to disperse giving out to the morning light. They walked across a rocky outcropping. Hope looked down to his left to see a fall of at least three hundred feet. "Was never a big fan of heights." He said to Lightning clutching his stomache, who was leading them.

Hope being distracted walked into something solid he took a few steps back looking up fast. Lightning had stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked. She stood completely still and rigid. "L..Light?" He asked again. "Quiet." She said sternly. His face turned red from embarassment.

The ground started to rumble. Hope unsheathed his glaive from its holster. He looked up to see Lightning looking around frantically grasping her gunblade. It was quiet for a moment Hope looked down into the valley again to see a group of trees shaking0. "Light, look out!" He yelled out as he jumped away from the valley's opening a massive creature jumped high into the air from the bottom of the valley landing infront of Lightning.

The Behemoth King glared at them angrily Lightning took a few steps back suprised at the sight of the beast she swung her sword downward frantically not having the time to think. The blow landed square in the middle of its forehead but that didn't seem to phase the monster it roared lifting its massive paw bringing it down on Lightning she lifted her sword catching and holding back the behemoths massive paw its rigid and uneven claws scraped her back causing her to bleed.

"Lightning!" Hope yelled as he lifted his glaive throwing it towards the behemoth. A loud "PING!" Could be heard as it hit the behemoths forehead bouncing off recklessly flying through the air back towards Hope who caught it just barely the blade swung back cutting his arm slightly.

The behemoth stepped backwards dazed by the blow to its head letting up on Lightning it shook its head bearing its massive gnarled teeth. Lightning let out a blood chilling warcry swinging her sword down onto the behemoths forehead but with much more force this time. It let out a howl as the armor on its forehead shattered and fell to the ground. Lightning yelled out again as she lifted her sword and slashed it sideways into the behemoths front left leg, blood spirted out as her blade parted an artery its legs buckled causing it to fall down and scream in anger.

Lightning brought down her sword on it again missing its head and instead hitting its shoulder the beast let out a whimper as its body went limp and lifeless.

"You did it." Hope cheered. Lightning turned towards him. "What did you expect?" She asked. The behemoth started to stir behind Lightning. "Light!" Hope shrieked. Seeing the horror on her comrades face Lightning turned around lifting her gunblade the dying behemoth had gained a second wind lifting its unhurt arm it swung slashed outwards with its paw Lightning tried to block but it was too late its uneven and rigid claws ripped through her stomache. She shrieked falling onto her side.

"Firaga!" Hope screamed out as an enourmous fireball flew into the behemoths face. It roared out in terrible pain. "FIRAGA!" Another shout came from Hope. As another fireball hit the behemoth severing its left arm. "FIRAGA!" Once more Hope shouted this time hitting the behemoth in its face. Its body spasmed violently convulsing so bad it rolled off the cliff and back into the valley.

"Lightning!" Hope shrieked running towards his comrade. He wanted to vomit at the sight Lightning laid on her side her stomache was nearly torn out horrible gash wounds covered her front. "H..Hope." She croaked. Hope grabbed her shoulder talking to her to keep her from passing out. His brand glowed a faint white as his healing magic slowly seeped into her body. "It's going to be okay." He assured her. She shook her head from side to side dizzyly she felt as if the world was spinning. "Hope..." She croaked her vision was black and she was losing a sense of where she was.

"Come on..please..work. Please..." He thought to himself as a blue glow emanated from his hand over her most serious wounds. "Please, please Maker just this one blessing, please." He begged as his magic didn't seem to do any good. "Hope..." Lightning choked out once more before her body went limp. Hope started shaking he felt her wrist. "NO!" He souted. "NO PLEASE!" He begged as he came to the realization her heart wasn't beating.

"PLEASE NO ANYTHING BUT THIS!" He screamed as tears rolled down his cheeks. His idol, his god, his everything. Was dead, right infront of him. His whole world crumbled before his very eyes. He shook her his head back and forth violently. "NO DAMN YOU. NO!" He cursed the maker. "DAMN YOU!" He screamed.

He heard a familiar voice. "Wake up, It's time for our patrol."

Hope's eyes shot open and he bolted upright. "What's wrong!?" Lightning asked the boy who was now hyperventilating. "Lightning!" He cried throwing his arms around her. She resisted the urge to push him away. "Light..." He sobbed burying his face into her shoulder Lightning could feel his tears penetrating her shirt. "What's wrong?" She asked her motherly instinct taking over hugging him back. Hope told her his dream muffled through her shirt.

Lightning hugged him back even tighter. "Don't worry." She said reassuringly. "I'll always be here to protect you." She smiled softly feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Happiness...Maybe even like a Mother?  



End file.
